


NSFW Mao Mao Imagines!!

by orphan_account



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: A-Z, A-Z Smut Challenge, Asphyxiation, Biting, Choking, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Frisky February, Headcanon, Kinks, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of NSFW stuff from Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart!
Relationships: Badgerclops/Reader, King Snugglemagne/Reader, Mao Mao Mao/Reader, Rufus (Mao Mao)/Reader, Tanya Keys/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Frisky February Day 1: Dirty Talk - Tanya Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Frisky February Challenge is hosted by @slashthedice on tumblr!! The Day 1 prompt is "Dirty talk." Enjoy! <3

**Frisky February Day 1: Dirty Talk**

You knew how to handle your liquor. You swirled the rest of your whiskey around in your glass as you watched your girlfriend return from the bar. She expertly moved through the crowd, slinking through with trained precision. You couldn’t help but let your eyes wander across her body as she moved her hands up, so as not to spill the drinks she was carrying. She twitched her nose at you once she reached your table: “See something you like?” She teased. You stuck your tongue out at her, moving over to let her sit with you. 

The drinks made a gentle thump on the table as she set them down. You traced the lines of the worn, wooden table as she moved to trace patterns along the inside of your thigh. “Maybe,” you replied, “what do I get if I say yes?” She smirked at your response, moving her hand closer to your core. You breathed shakily, eyes darting around to see if anyone was watching. Deciding that you didn’t care, you turned back to her. She was leaning against the table, spare elbow propping her up. Satisfied with your attention, she moved closer to your ear. She dropped her voice a few octaves before continuing. 

“How about I treat you right? We go back to the motel, and I’ll fuck you till you’re shaking. Or maybe I’ll bury my face between those pretty little thighs of yours, and eat you out until you can’t take it anymore?” 

You couldn’t help the flush that flashed through you. Instinctively, you spread your thighs wider for her. She chuckled, hand dancing around the place you wanted her most. 

“You’re so cute. Getting all flustered in public, letting me touch you in front of all these people. I can’t wait to get you home, see how far down that blush spreads.” She kissed your neck quickly, biting you gently. You whimpered gently at the sensation. She hummed before pulling away. You whimpered again at the loss of contact before being pulled to your feet. 

You’ve never been so excited to leave a bar.


	2. A-Z Challenge - Tanya Keys - AFAB S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A-Z Smut Challenge for Tanya Keys - AFAB S/O, no pronouns specified!

Tanya Keys: A-Z Smut Challenge! [AFAB S/O]

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

She’s really sweet. After you guys get clean she likes to cuddle and watch a movie. 

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

She likes her teeth the most. She’s a biter! She likes your neck and collarbone the most. When she’s really pent up, she likes to kiss along your collarbone. She’ll leave the tiniest bites: not painful enough to hurt, but just enough to let you know she’s in the mood.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically…)**

Her favourite thing is to make you cum while still wearing your underwear. She loves that embarrassed look you get, and she loves feeling how wet they are. She groans a little just thinking about it.

**D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)**

She gets really hot and bothered when you’re bounty hunting with her. She sometimes gets distracted by the way your muscles flex as you’re beating up a perp. In the early stages of your relationship, she had to go get herself off in the king’s bathroom while you were turning in the criminal because  _ she was just so sexually frustrated.  _

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

She’s fairly experienced. It took her a long time to come into her sexuality, but she certainly knows what she’s doing. She masturbated a lot before meeting you, so she knows what works for her. It’s a little different with you, but not by much. 

**F = Favourite Position **

She doesn’t really have one? If you’re okay with using a strap, she likes to have one of your legs over her shoulder. It lets her hit all of the perfect spots. If you’re not okay with that, she’s fine with anything. 

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

She’s usually pretty serious in the moment. Sex is very intimate for her, and she’s focused. She’ll occasionally make a joke though, which absolutely cracks you up. 

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they)**

She’s really well groom. A stray hair in your mouth during oral absolutely kills the mood. 

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment…)**

She’s very loving and intimate. 

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

She used to masturbate a lot before meeting you, and she still does sometimes! She’s not the biggest fan of using  _ just  _ her hands, but she definitely practiced that way as she got older. Once she figured out her sexuality, she started using her hands as practice. She still uses the bathtub faucet when she’s feeling lazy though. She takes about 25 minutes.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Biting, dry humping, light bondage, overstimulation (giving and receiving), scratching, water sex, light pet play (partner pet), etc.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

The bed is the comfiest place to have sex and you cannot change her mind. She’s no stranger to teasing you while at a busy bar though. There’s enough people there to go unnoticed in the bustle of the bar. She’ll slip a hand on your thigh while at a secluded booth, ghosting around the places you want her most. She’ll give a gentle squeeze, and you can’t help the way your heart speeds up. 

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

She loves when you show off how strong you are. She loves watching how you take down criminals. She also likes to watch you drink from a straw. Seeing your tongue dart out of your mouth to grab the straw like that just reminds her of how else you could be using it. 

She also  _ loves  _ when you run your hands down her sides, or along the insides of her thighs. There’s a little spot along her jawline. If you kiss it or bite it, she’s a puddle in your hands. Hold her while you kiss her from behind. She’s usually really dominant, but she can’t help but melt when you do that. 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

No ageplay, choking, crying, con non-con, scat, or urine. 

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)** .

She’s very,  _ very  _ skilled. She has no preference on giving or receiving!

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

She’s very sensual: she’s slow, but it’s very calculated. When she gets closer to her peak, she begs you for more, asking you to go faster. 

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, etc.)**

She’s fine with quickies, but she prefers proper sex. She takes a while to get off, and quickies only leave her more sexually pent. 

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

She’s game to experiment, and she’s a bit of a risk taker! She’ll try almost anything once, permissing a few select subjects. 

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

She can only come twice at most. Her orgasms wrack her entire body, and it’s tiring! It also takes her a long time to come down from them, meaning she gets really overstimulated. 

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

She has a dark purple rabbit vibrator. She bought that one for herself a few years before she met you. With you though? She’s game to experiment! She’s thought about buying a bullet vibe to mess around with you. Other than that, she just likes to use things she has around the house. She has a few nice, silk ties she’ll bind you to the bed with. 

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

She’s such a tease!! You’ll wanna pull your hair out, but she claims its ‘just foreplay.’ You know she just likes seeing you so worked up and needy. 

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

She’s pretty quiet. She moans sometimes, but only loud enough for you. The neighbors never have to worry about her, at least. Her moans are breathy, and the tone is about the same as her normal speaking voice. 

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon of your choice)**

She likes mirror sex. It gives her a perfect view of how you react to her actions, the way your body tenses and reacts to every movement of hers. She still likes mirror sex when she’s receiving, too! She gets a little embarrassed, and she has no idea why she likes watching herself like that. She always moans a little bit louder when she sees herself like that. 

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Her clit is smaller than average, and her labia is a bit puffy. Her hood covers her clit pretty well, even when aroused. 

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

On average, she likes to have sex about 4 days out of the week. She doesn’t schedule it, but that just happens to be the average. 

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

She’s very tired after sex, and she’ll fall asleep about 20 minutes into your movie. It doesn’t help that you guys have such nice travel blankets! 


	3. General HC's - Tanya Keys - GN S/O

**Request: ** You don't have to answer this but how would... Sex be like with Tanya Keys?

  * She’s super gentle with you the first time you guys have sex. Her first time wasn’t ideal, and she doesn’t want you to have to go through that. She’s really romantic, and she spends a lot of time on _you. _She’s a complete domme. Gentle, but you’ll never doubt the power she has. You’ll have to tug on her fur to remind her that you want to make _her _feel good too. 
  * Really into oral, giving and receiving. She’ll make you see _stars _with how skillful she is. If you’re not shaking on your come-down, she isn’t done. She’ll tie cherry stems with her tongue in public just to make you blush. She’s just as good with her tongue in bed. 
  * When you guys get deeper into your relationship, she gets more daring. She talks about what you are and aren’t okay with, of course. 
  * She’s a biter. She’ll leave a lot of marks on you, if you’re okay with it. She just loves the feeling of your flesh beneath her teeth, and she would just _die _for the breathy noises you make. Every noise you make just goads her on. 
  * She’s not a sadist though. She doesn’t like causing you pain. 
  * She likes to tie you down with her dress ties. They’re soft, so they don’t cut into your skin. It keeps you comfortable, but you couldn’t be more aware of the fact that you can’t touch her. She likes having that kind of control over you. Knowing that you’re willingly submitting to her, knowing that you trust her enough to control you, knowing how _needy _you are, that’s it’s all because of _her_ is better than any drug. She’s addicted. 
  * She’s usually pretty serious in bed. Every now and then though she’ll crack a joke that makes you two stop and laugh for a second. 
  * (One time she bought some flavored lubricant online and surprised you with it. Except instead of taking it out and showing it to you like a normal person, she presented it like _a dinner._ You thought you were getting a nice dinner? Sike, it’s just oral. You couldn’t be mad though.)


	4. Frisky February 2 - Rufus - Choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisky February Day 2! Today's prompt is: Choking!

Cheap cologne had a distinctive scent. Prior to meeting your boyfriend, you would have said it was one of the worst scents in the world. It was too overpowering, too suffocating, too  _ everything.  _ But now, you had grown to like all of those qualities. In fact, you had grown to like  _ being  _ overpowered,  _ being  _ suffocated, and the feeling of overstimulation began to become an addiction. Which leads you to where you are now. Suffocated by both the scent of your boyfriend’s inexpensive cologne, as well as by the weight of his hand. 

His fingers curled deliciously around your neck, his hips snapping to meet yours in practiced movements. The pressure was welcomed with your own needy, wheezing breaths. You idly wondered if he could feel your pulse, heart beating wildly throughout your body. Each thrust sent sparks throughout your body as your lack of oxygen heightened your euphoria. He pressed himself deeper into you, body moving to press you further down into the mattress. Your legs wrapped loosely around his waist, gently guiding his rough movements. Nearing his own release, he pressed harder onto your throat. The points of his claws left gentle, white lines along your skin as he rocked into your body. His sharp teeth etched red dots into your pristine skin, sure to leave dark bruises come morning. He bit gently into any piece of skin he could reach, eagerly marking your body: not hard enough to draw blood, but just hard enough to heighten your overstimulation. 

“You’re so good,  _ God,  _ you’re so good to me. Come for me, sweetheart,” he babbled incoherently. He layered kisses along your collarbone, desperately holding onto the little composure he had left. 

If you had any oxygen left in your lungs, you would have cried as you came in his arms. The quick flush of warmth passed through your body in mere seconds as you arched into his body. He held his ground, orange fur welcoming you eagerly. He took his hand away from your throat in favor of fisting the bedsheets, coming with a quiet moan of his own. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Never been better,” you whispered. 


End file.
